Payback
by AngelsBeast
Summary: KID embaressed Shinichi. Now he is in the park and kicking his football around to get rid of the anger and reflects on what the thief has done. But the ball gets out of controle... flying towards a certain couple... /shonen-ai; KID dressing task force up; BoyxBoy, Kaishin; Shinkai. Humor. R&R, please! T because of language...? /oneshot/


**Payback**

by AngelsBeast

Word = normal text

 _Word =_ thoughts

"Word" = speech

* * *

 **Sorry for mistakes, I am German.**

 **Plus, I don't own DC or KK. if so, Shinichi and Kaito were obviously a couple! :)**

 **Please enjoy the story and don't forget to Review!**

 **Tanks.**

* * *

That. Damn. Thief!

Shinichi growled, anger pulsing through his veins, hot and strong.

What was going on in that perverted twisted mind of his!?

With all of his power, he hit the football in front of him and imagined KIDs face on it.

The poor ball hit the wall in front of him that surrounded the park and there was an audible crack heard.

And he didn't even use his power boots...

The ball flew back towards him and he smashed it again and again against the poor wall.

 _Oh, when he'll finally catch KID..._ he smiled creepily. _Yeah, then..._

 _* Flashback *_

"KID will arrive in five minutes!", Nakamori yelled.

Right into his ear.

Shinichi flinched in pain. _Damn that noisy inspector..._ , he thought and took several steps away from the human megaphone.

The detective let his gaze wander around the room.

KIDs target was the large sapphire known as _'Azure Dream'_ which was guarded in the middle of the room.

The whole room had one exit/entrance. The walls were four meter thick.

And if somebody passes through the door, it will shut immediately.

And cameras which showed everything to the gigantic crowd of fans surrounding the building.

Satisfied Shinichi smiled.

Tat won't be an easy one for the thief...

"Two minutes!", the inspector announced.

The detective secretly checked his clothes one last time.

It wasn't visible, but he secured it.

First of all, there were various unnecessary buttons within several layers of cloth plus some invisible wires, some attached to a small battery for a shock, the others to pepper spray and the rest just to secure them even more.

It took poor Shinichi thirty minutes just to put it on completely and in the right order.

But KID won't be able to dress him up.

He did it because it was Halloween.

A heist at _Halloween_!

Tat meant the thief definitely planned something.

Something special.

Shinichi shivered just at the thought of last heist.

All of the officers ended up in _pink sparkling tutus_. Completed with various crowns, pink hair, fairy wings and manicured perfect nails, sometimes with pink nail polish.

Gladly he had no time for that heist, he had to catch that serial killer...

But he saw the result. And that was enough.

(Even though, he'll definitely never forget that picture of nearly fuming Nakamori-keibu, dressed completely in pink, a little plastic princess crown on his died hair, screaming various curses at the laughing thief with a very angry expression on his face which was covered under tons of makeup, pointing at him with pink sparkling nails. Shinichi really had problems restraining himself of bursting into laughter that time...)

"Ten seconds!"

He heard the crowd of fans outside starting to count down.

"Nine! Eight! Seven!"

He took a deep breath.

He'll catch KID. Definitely.

"Six! Five! Four!"

Then suddenly another voice, KIDs voice, was heard, counting down.

"...Three ...two ...one! Showtime!"

The room went dark, as expected.

He heard Nakamori yelling orders.

He didn't move a muscle, just standing there, waiting for the light to turn back on.

As they finally did, some seconds later, he blinked at the sudden brightness.

What the...?

He stood in front of the box where the gem was presented.

How did he came here? He didn't move... And where the hell is the sapphire!?

His eyes widened and he looked up.

The white thief stood on top of the glass, the gem in his left hand.

"KID!", He yelled.

"Bonjour, Metantei!", he said and chuckled. "Well well, and how nicely you greeted me... I have to say..."

Eh... "What?"

What the hell is he talking about?

His gaze quickly checked the room. And He moaned in disbelief.

Every single officer, including Nakamori-keibu, were dressed in very _short_ costumes.

Well, you couldn't really say _dressed_...

For example, the inspector wore a very permissive outfit that should probably be a... devil?

He wore short black hot pants and a black top that showed the belly, plus some red horns on his head and a red tail at his back.

All that combined with ten centimeter high black lack high heels.

Oh dear gods...

The rest of the task force didn't had more luck... he saw some kittens, some rabbits, two other devils (all slightly different) and similar permissive clothes.

All of them stared at Shinichi.

"K-Kudo!", Nakamori finally broke the silence. "What the hell are you _doing_!?", he yelled in a little higher voice than normal.

"Hu?", the detective responded and looked down at himself.

Oh... Shit.

His shirt was opened half the way, showing his muscular chest and belly. There were several hickeys on his smooth skin, definitely fresh. And from whom? He had no clue.

His mouth felt strange, too... he reached up to touch it. It was slightly swollen. And his hair was a mess.

What the hell... happened!?

He looked up at KID again who just brought his suit in order again and re-buttoned his dress shirt.

Why was he...? Oh. Shinichi noticed the thief's swollen lips and his white hat that went slightly to the left.

Oh. Shit. How must that look like?

Perhaps exactly like Kid planned.

He saw the thief's smile.

That... that... _idiotic, perverted, silly, psychopathic son of a bitch_!

The task force still stared and KID added with a smirk: "I didn't thought you needed me that much... you should have said something, Metantei... you know I'd never reject those offers from you~!"

Shinichis face went hot and a dark blush appeared on his cheeks.

Oh, that bastard will pay for that...

 _* Flashback end *_

The Heisei Holmes hit the football with more force than before, remembering the embarrassing heist, the amount of explanation he had to do (no one really beveled him, they say they do, but he can tell they definitely don't...) and that amount of angry fangirls and -boys, hating him for 'stealing' their KID-sama', he had o flee from.

Urgh!

He hit again, this time blind without looking.

The ball flew to the wall and came back, far to fast and in a bad angle, he couldn't stop it.

It flew above his head behind a row of trees.

 _Oh great_. He ran after it and was just in time to see it fly towards an arguing couple.

It hit the brown haired boy directly into his belly.

The teen sunk to the ground. "Urgh...", he moaned as the last bit of air left his loungs.

 _Shit!_ Shinichi ran faster and knelt down besides the boy as soon as he arrived.

"Hey! Hey, are you alright!?", he asked concerned and touched the boys shoulder who curled himself together to a ball, holding his belly and panting, eyes closed in pain.

 _Obviously not!,_ his brain scold him. _Does he look alright!? Plus, you, the one with the golden foot of the Teitan Highschool, kicked a football into someones belly! The balls that are normally reserved for_ murders _to fucking_ knock them out _!_

"Kaito!", the girl next to him yelled in concern.

The boy, Kaito, coughed.

"Hey, get some water!", I advised the messy haired girl quickly. She hesitated, but then obeyed and ran away.

The boy coughed again, opening one eye a little bit.

"What the fuck!? What... was that for!?", he whispered, face showing confusion and pain.

"I am so sorry...eh..."

"Kaito. Kuroba Kaito, magician... urgh... extraordinaire... happy to meet you... I guess? Kinda? Uhh..."

"Eh... nice to meet you, too... I am Kudo Shinichi.

"Yeah yeah, I know... God, these soccer balls of yours are coming strait from hell...", he murmured and closed his eye again.

"Sorry again..."

The magician chuckled.

Then there was a short silence.

"Should... should I look at it?", Shinichi offered. "You have to loosen your muscles, otherwise it will be worse afterwards..."

Kaito didn't respond.

Carefully Shinichi pulled the magicians hands away and pulled the black shirt up a little bit.

His eyes widened as he saw the trained muscles under it. A six pack decorated the body, the cramped muscles under the skin. He hesitated for a second, than touched the smooth light skin, massaging the cramped muscles."looks like eh... the fact that you have well trained muscles... protected you, kinda...", he murmured embarrassed. As mentioned muscles slowly relaxed he went up a bit. He froze at the sight of a scar of a bullet wound. Carefully, he let his fingers run over the old wound. The magician froze.

 _Round about a year old. It healed well... but it wasn't treated by a professional... And it is in the same place like..._

"Seeing something you like?", the boy asked.

"That scar...", the detective murmured.

The body under his fingers tensed for a second. "Oh, well... it healed pretty good after you took car of it... don't you think... Metantei...?"

Shinichi flinched at the nickname.

Well. That was the clear evidence.

This boy was... Kaitou KID.

The thief under the moonlight.

Unmasked in his civil identity.

Lying down on the ground because of his... football.

KID slowly sat up. He groaned.

"God, these soccer balls are really from hell...", he pouted. "So why did you hit me anyway?"

"I sad I was sorry, it wasn't on purpose!", he growled.

"Yeah, sure. You wouldn't hit Kaito KID when you see him? Sorry, don't buy that.", he said with a dark glance in Shinichis direction.

"Hey, don't get cheeky! It was _no intention_ , dammit! If anything, it was your _own_ fault!"

Kaitos head jerked in Schinichis direction. " _What!?_ How the hell was that _my_ fault?", he hissed. " _You_ kicked the ball into _my_ belly!"

"Only because...", he began, but abruptly stopped.

"Because what? Hu, great detective. Why did you kick a fucking _leather ball_ into my stomach!? I am eager to know...", he sang provocatively.

That made Shinichi loose his temper. "Because _you_ irritated me! And _embarrassed_ me! All your fucking _freaky_ fans are camping at my doorstep because _you_ made them _think I fucking kissed you!_ And the whole task force and all newspapers are discussing my sexuality! Well, at least the task force does it behind my back. And that bitch Sonoko...", he clenched his fists, trying to suppress the anger at least a little bit. "All because _you_ were _bored_ and felt the need to put a heist at Halloween just to play trick or treat! Rather only trick, but still. Are you _kidding_ me? That is _so_ your fault!", Shinichi yelled at Kaito.

The eyes of the magician grew wider and wider as he heard the detectives speech. "Wha... I... uh..."

Shinichi let out his breath very slowly. "Does it still hurt?", he asked.

Kaito blinked. Then he burst into laughter.

The Heisei Holmes blinked confused and stared at the insane magician.

"… You okay?"

"Y-Yeah...", he pressed out between his giggles.

Shinichi stared at the other boy. He remained silent fore some time, just looking at the laughing thief. Then he nodded in acceptance.

The other one is now officially insane.

Kaito calmed slowly down, wiping some tears away and holding a hand towards the detective. He helped the messy haired boy up.

Kaito used the momentum of the movement to fall into Shinichis arms, wrapping his own arms around the detectives hips and pressed his lips on the mouth of the shocked boy.

 _Wha...t?_ That was the last thing Shinichis brain noticed, than it practically _melted_.

The thief's hot lips pressed a little more against his own, beginning carefully to move.

Their bodes were pressed together, no room between them, they fitted perfectly together.

Kaito let his tongue slip carefully out between his lips, to tap on Shinichis lower lip, begging shyly for entrance.

And Shinichi granted it him, opening his lips, melting into Kitos arms, eagerly kissing back.

Their tongues began to dance, exploring the other mouth.

As the magician caressed the sensitive skin behind Shinichis teeth, the detective moaned softly into the wet kiss.

 _Klick!_

Both of them froze.

What the...?

They jumped apart, staring at the messy haired girl from before. She held her cellphone in her hand, a sleight blush on her cheeks. Well, it was nothing in comparison ti Shinichis blush...

"Hey, don't mind me... please continue...", she said with a smile and wiped the blood from her nose.

"Wha... Aoko!", Kaito began, finally freeing himself out of his frozen state. Then his smile widened and his eyes began to sparkle in knowledge. "Ohh, I didn't knew you were into-"

"Bakaito! You kissed the other guy! Not my fault I saw it...", she replied and her cheeks became a little more red.

Thats when Shinichi unfroze, too. "Eh...", he said with burning face, "I'll go...", he mutters and turned around, hiding his red cheeks and leaving with big steps.

"Hey, Shin-chan, wait!", Kaito yelled, running after him, leaving Aoko behind. She just smiled and observed the two boys.

The detective stopped at the sound of the nickname and turned around.

"Don't call me that!" His face was still red and the color darkened even more as he saw Kaitos swollen and glossy red lips, thinking back to the kiss.

The magician just grinned and gave him a paper.

The other just looked at him confused.

"My cellphone number. Call me!", Kaito said cheerfully.

Then he pulled the other one in another kiss, this time more gentle and Shinichi replied the kiss softly.

As they parted, slightly panting, Kaito whispered: "Till next time!", and returned to the waiting messy haired girl, but not without yelling: "And if every payback of you ends like this, I am forced to give it more opportunities...!" playfully over his shoulder. He smirked, showing his KID-grin.

Shinichi stiffened.

Oh dear... what did he get himself into...?

Smiling he put the paper into his pocket, returning home.

So Ran was rigt... he is in love with Kaitou KID... Kuroba Kaito...

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 _Aoko's POV_

Oh. My. God.

They are... kissing.

And it's definitely not an innocent kiss but a full french kiss!

I felt my cheeks warming up as I saw my childhood friend kissing that detective like the world would vanish tomorrow. They were pressed together, their similar profile fitting perfectly into each other. They look so similar... and so fucking _hot_ together!

Then Kudo moaned, looks like Kaito got a sensitive place...

Faster than I could think I got my cellphone, opening the camera and shooting a perfect picture like they melted into each other.

 _Klick!_

Shoot. I forgot turning the sound of!

They froze and sadly jumped apart.

Kudo had a huge blush on his face.

I felt my nose starting to bleed...

"Hey, don't mind me... please continue...", I said with a smile and wiped the blood from my nose.

"Wha... Aoko!", Kaito began. His smile widened and his eyes began to sparkle in knowledge. Damn. "Ohh, I didn't knew you were into-" I became more red, I could feel it, and interrupted my embarrassing childhood friend hastily. "Bakaito! You kissed the other guy! Not my fault I saw it...", I replied and tried to hide the fact that my cheeks became warmer again.

Finally Kudo unfroze, too. "Eh...", he said with burning face, "I'll go...", he mutters and I watched amused how he turned around and Kaito following him.

Secretly I checked the picture. Oh my god... perfect! My nose began bleeding again.

Hastily I send it several times to my email account.

Kaito came back, and they walked down the path together in silence.

"So.", Kaito said suddenly. "Send me the picture, too...?"

* * *

 **Pleas review! It helps me to get better and motivate me.**

 **Tanks.**

 **Again, sorry for any mistakes.**

 **till next time,**

 **AngelsBeast**


End file.
